fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Melchior Compson
Melchior Compson (女屡己居 篭釜曾怒, Merukioru Komupusonu) is a young heir to the throne of Stella, a country eastern of Fiore. However, he is currently on the run and is keeping a low profile in order to escape the Stellarian armies and spies his father had sent after him. Being of a royal descent, Melchior is very adapted and profound with magic, his specialty lying in Card Magic; Melchior uses the Seven Wonders card set, with proficient elemental spells, while also being quite adapt at the Oracle set of cards, as well as the Major and Minor Arcana. Appearance Melchior is a young, rather tall well built man, his height reaching as much as 185 centimetres. His shoulders are broad and much wider than his hips, giving him the much desired V'' shape. His hair is a light shade of blonde and is kept rather short, although on the moonlight it may appear as silver. Melchior's eyes are a deep shade of blue, the one most people would associate with oceans' depth. His frame fills out with the muscles he has gained from living a life of running and training in the kingdin, the muscles are not prominent, but under the clothes they are there. With a toned body his proportions are well aligned. Although his hair is messy Melchior tries to look nice, this can be seen through the wearing of a clean white shirt every day, although that being said it tended to get wrinkled easily. The white sleeves get pushed up throughout the day and instead of a formal tie Melchior has left the collar free for his scarf. Accessory wise he carries very little, he wears no jewelry of any sort and only wears a belt for practical purposes. Under the circumstances of travel his luggage will be in a messenger bag satchel. A pair of thick fingerless gloves are always hooked to his belt along with a small sach in which he stores his cards. His wardrobe is full of button down shirts and clean t-shirts, he wears cardigans and coats with simple pants. Whatever he slides into in the morning he is always accompanied by his scarf. Each outfit is clean and tidy but he dislikes wearing anything too outlandish and expressive. In his mind clothing should be tailored to what activity he is doing that day, each thing he wears is worn for a reason and has purpose. Personality Melchior tends to be rather calm but has inner turmoil, he is still finding himself and figuring out what role he wants to play. It is common for him to second guess himself under the guise of 'considering all possibilities,' he is very thoughtful of others and is wary that each and every person has a life and have different values. He does not always consider every possibility to be right, nor does he take their opinions into consideration when making choices. Yet he is always conscious of the fact that whilst he may think one thing to be obvious another may disagree. Standing with the people and non-mages who cannot fight themselves Melchior reminds himself that his own family are just normal, and that in this world he is an oddity. Although it may seem like the world is governed by magic Melchior knows that they are still a minority of the 10% who are able to use magic. Accepting everyone Melchior only condemns those who seek to hurt another person's livelihood. In terms of interacting with others Melchior may seem shy, however if he can find a gap in a conversation he will often lurch in with a question. It's not uncommon for him to question people deeply about their views on the world, he enjoys finding out about different perspectives and the reasoning behind why people do things. For Melchior the more that he knows about people, the better his life will be. Neither an introvert nor an extrovert he just likes to inquire and learn, the problem with being young is that you have very little experience, the best way to fix that is to learn and grow. Due to his interest in other perspectives Melchior makes many acquaintances and friends, he enjoys meeting a range of people but is not interested in romance. Whilst he has nothing against those who are in love Melchior wants to be able to focus on the thoughts of others instead of his own thoughts of romance, there are times when he will wish for or find a close bond with someone, in which he may find himself occasionally flirting with them however would strongly dislike any form of strong long lasting bond, as this would clash with his strong interests of exploring people and their mental thought patterns, expressions and intentions. This interest sparks from his Grandfather, as an older child he spent time with his grandparents and apprenticed in floristry. During battle Melchior will act as a supporter, although if engaging with an enemy alone he will try to flee and preserve his life if the enemy is too strong. He works well under a leader as long as they are lenient, he has very little experience working with groups and can get flustered. Melchior will only loyally follow a leader if they have a good outlook on the world, he can follow someone whom he disagrees with but he won't be completely willing and will lack respect for his superior. He rarely engages in battle and if it were his choice then negotiation skills would be taught more than battle skills. Unless he is with a team he will not take up a job for which there requires fighting. As a leader Melchior would not be an ideal choice, he would excel at removing all allies from any possible danger. He does not agree with killing anyone, even if someone were planning on wiping out the world's population Melchior would not agree with attempts to kill them before trying capture and suppression. He does try to heal everyone who is badly injured and not fighting, if the enemies have surrendered or been taken captive Melchior will sneak in and heal them. Because every life deserves a chance. History Abilities Magic Card Magic Seven Wonders *Primus – Ignis: Sphera *Primus – Ignis: Vortex *Primus – Ignis: Avis *Primus – Ignis: Columna *Primus – Ignis: Sagitta *Primus – Ignis: Unda *Primus – Ignis: Sidus *Primus – Ignis: Draco *Secundus – Ventus: Restio *Secundus – Ventus: Impetus *Secundus – Ventus: Lamina *Secundus – Ventus: Tempest *Secundus – Ventus: Sagitta *Secundus – Ventus: Sidus *Secundus – Ventus: Draco *Tertia – Terra: Manus *Tertia – Terra: Murus *Tertia – Terra: Anima *Tertia – Terra: Silex *Tertia – Terra: Scopulus *Tertia – Terra: Spinae *Tertia – Terra: Locilus *Quarta – Aqua: Carcer *Quarta – Aqua: Serpens *Quarta – Aqua: Fons *Quarta – Aqua: Pilum *Quarta – Aqua: Glans *Quarta – Aqua: Gelu *Quarta – Aqua: Bulla *Quarta – Aqua: Pistris *Quintum – Fulgur: Tempestas *Quintum – Fulgur: Fulmen *Quintum – Fulgur: Sagitta *Quintum – Fulgur: Hasta *Quintum – Fulgur: Trabes *Quintum – Fulgur: Clevis *Quintum – Fulgur: Draco *Quintum – Fulgur: Clypea *Sextum – Ferrum: Gladius *Sextum – Ferrum: Lancea *Sextum – Ferrum: Novacula *Sextum – Ferrum: Scutum *Sextum – Ferrum: Pulver *Sextum – Ferrum: Acus *Sextum – Ferrum: Vincula *Sextum – Ferrum: Spina *Septum – Lignum: Laminae *Septum – Lignum: Durum *Septum – Lignum: Arbor *Septum – Lignum: Silva *Septum – Lignum: Dryadalis *Septum – Lignum: Columnae *Septum – Lignum: Geminus *Septum – Lignum: Manus Oracle Major Arcana *The Magician *The High Priestess *The Empress *The Emperor *The Hierophant *The Lovers *The Chariot *Strength *The Hermit *Wheel of Fortune *Justice *The Hanged Man *Death *Temperance *The Devil *The Tower *The Star *The Moon *The Sun *Judgement *The World Minor Arcana *Swords **Ace **Two **Three **Four **Five **Six **Seven **Eight **Nine **Ten **Page **Knight **Queen **King *Pentacles **Ace **Two **Three **Four **Five **Six **Seven **Eight **Nine **Ten **Page **Knight **Queen **King *Chalices **Ace **Two **Three **Four **Five **Six **Seven **Eight **Nine **Ten **Page **Knight **Queen **King *Wands **Ace **Two **Three **Four **Five **Six **Seven **Eight **Nine **Ten **Page **Knight **Queen **King Paraphernalia Trivia *Melchior's name derives from one of the author's favourite literature protagonists, Melchior Tresić from Marinković's ''Cyclops; while the surname is inspired by the notorious family of Faulkner's The Sound and the Fury. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Original Character Category:Card Magic User Category:Royalty Category:Swordsman Category:Requip User Category:Articles in process Category:Human Category:MissguidedEagle